Neutrality Leash
by Ysavvryl
Summary: Neutrality only prolongs the problem until you cut out the root of it all. SMT IV and Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Written for a rare pair fic exchange._

 **Neutrality Leash**

Flynn pulled the katana out of its sheath, needing both hands to do so. It was a massive sword, still usable with a deadly edge. Once he set the sheath on the bench beside him, he took the handle in both hands to examine it better. It wasn't a reflective metal, but the way the lights shone off it made him wonder if it could cut through time as well.

Time… to other lives…

The girl in the ivy kimono was quite a dancer; when she wordlessly asked him to a more private area, he followed her without question. She drew a curtain closed and pulled him closer. "I'm glad I was the one who spotted you, fellow agent of the goddess. You should really be more careful, Flynn."

While he got embarrassed at being called out, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've been looking for you; my name is Akira." There was a cute smile. But, was this really…?

"I was told I'd be working with a man named Akira," Flynn replied, though he didn't mind being kept close like this with a known ally.

"Well yes," he said, using a more natural tone. "But the demons are already aware of me, possibly the angels too. I had to be here to meet you somehow. You should pick a cover name that's more native; you stand out a lot already."

"Maybe a cover, but the name Flynn is mine," he said.

How many centuries ago was that now, from the time they first met? Lives were getting hard to number.

Red lighting danced across the beach; this was no ordinary storm. Battle screams, clashing blades, bursting spells, they came from every direction; this was no ordinary night. The young empress ran between them, trying not to look back. Flynn slowed a couple steps, then drew his blade behind her to deflect the magical bolt trying to strike her. Where would be a good place to take her? That could only be answered once they were safely off this battlefield.

At her other side, another samurai stumbled. "Akira!" the empress said, grabbing his arm.

Everything slowed for a moment; Flynn could swear his heart stopped. Akira smiled, trying to keep on his feet. "Don't worry about me, we'll get you to safety."

Akira didn't make it to the next day.

It was always like that. They met right before conflicts erupted, worked together to keep the people safe. But one or both of them would die trying to resolve things.

"That truce only lasted five years, you know," Akira said, speaking of a lifetime before. "But we've got to keep trying, there must be a way."

He felt delirious; only Akira was clear anymore, everything else was a fevered haze. "Everyone matters," he mumbled, reaching over to him.

Thankfully, Akira took his hand. "Flynn, you… don't push it, I know. Not even you could survive..." He sighed. "I remember. You want to protect everyone, no matter how many lifetimes it takes."

Nodding, he closed his eyes. There wasn't much longer.

Akira kissed his hand. "I want that too, but I'm starting to think..."

How did they get like this? It built up over each successive life as they kept trying to find that way, the one that would keep the goddess who had chosen them safe. Eventually, she wasn't the only reason they came together.

It was an impulse from the cricket song in the air, something that he should deny. They'd only met this week, at least in this lifetime. However, Flynn had a gut feeling that this war would get truly hellish before long and there wouldn't be time for this kind of indulgence later. And they'd be in the thick of it, as always.

When he kissed Akira's cheek, his companion was startled. "I know we're trying to bluff as a couple, but seriously?" Akira asked softly, hiding his smile with a woman's fan.

"Seriously," Flynn whispered back. "I want you so badly..."

"Well..." his pale makeup almost hid his blush, but that was the only hesitation he gave.

And they kept losing each other.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Flynn shifted the katana again. It was pristine even as it felt ancient. It would bring a quick clean death to any being, even a god. Seeing someone past it, he set the katana down in his lap. Masakado was in the room now, possibly drawn out from having the sword drawn from the sheath. He was a man whose power could be seen readily, someone with an authoritative gaze. However, the people of Japan were his highest priority. Flynn aspired to be like him, even from his earliest life.

"If that plan becomes necessary, there won't be much time to think about it," Masakado said.

Flynn nodded. "I know. There won't be time for doubt or regret."

"You're still human," Maskado said, pacing by the table. There weren't many creature comforts here; the Counter Demon Force base was built for worst-case scenario survival, after all. "I understand if it troubles you. Even so, you had best prepare yourself if the decision must be made."

"Things are getting really bad again," he said. "I… I doubt that this incarnation can bring true peace. This conflict is on a global scale and their plots are getting insane. I hope my next life can do better. For this one, I'll do all I can to protect what I can. It's just," he tightened his grip on the katana, "he'll have to go at things alone again. I don't have much time to help him."

"Sorry, that's beyond what I can do," the ancient hero said.

Flynn nodded. At the same time, the door knocked. "Flynn, you in there?"

Taking the sheath back in hand, Flynn put the sword away. "Yes, come on in Akira."

Akira was in his casual clothes now; he must have been done with the day's patrol. "I've got a message for..." he glanced down at the sword, then Masakado, "you."

"Me or him?" Flynn asked, smiling a bit. Although he didn't think that would fool Akira.

"You, Flynn," he said, passing over a single page report. "A group in Yoyogi spotted a fiend. Thankfully, they didn't actually end up in that encounter. The ranks of demons appearing is escalating fast."

Once he had the katana safely away, he took the report to read over. They were probably alerting higher agents first so they could keep any potential panic down. "They're harbingers of death and disaster, if not those who bring it."

"You and Masakado could take one out, I'm sure," Akira said, running his hands through his steel gray hair. He was a few years younger this time around, but he had a maturity that was well beyond others Flynn's age. "Wish I could help with that, but I took up training myself not that long ago, heh."

"You're doing well keeping this force in top condition," Flynn said, setting the katana aside. "Masakado, would you leave us be for now?"

"I'll be there any time you call," Masakado said, giving a bow of respect before vanishing.

As soon as the National Defense Divinity was gone, Akira shot him a worried look. "Are you considering that idea of his?"

For a moment, he wanted to lie. He hated being the cause of Akira's grief. But they needed to be strong; they needed to be ready. "Yes."

"I see." He looked aside, at a loss for a response. "If there's really no choice, it may be the best we can make of this situation. We just never seem to get much time together." He tried to smile, but it was painfully obvious he was faking that. "It's kind of a wonder that we just don't, you know, take this completely rationally, knowing what's likely to come."

"Close the door," Flynn said, getting up. Once he did, they shouldn't be overheard and no one would disturb them in private quarters. "Yell at me if you want; it's not going to change my mind, but if that makes you feel better, go ahead."

"I don't want to yell at you, at least not now." He came closer and Flynn wrapped his arms around him. "I wish I could be with you longer."

"Believe me, I want that too. I'm sorry." Akira started crying; maybe if he did this now, he could move on more quickly later. The duty that pinned them to this existence meant that they had to continue on as long as they could, no matter what. Knowing that, Flynn held off on kissing him until he'd calmed down. "You have me for tonight, for whatever you wish."

* * *

Next time, please stay with me.

Why did it always have to be next time? Akira walked the dark street with that question gnawing at his heart. They'd both asked that of each other several times. This time, it was him asking Flynn. There was always that hope that next time, they could stay as they wanted. Maybe next time… for now, he had to be the one to carry on as the one left alive.

In the middle of a major intersection of Ginza, there was now a huge black boulder. And lying beside that boulder, there was a large katana outside of its sheath. There was no body. However, there was blood on the blade. When Akira crouched down to put his hand on the handle, the blade glowed and set itself back in its sheath. It wouldn't be coming back out until another incarnation of Flynn reclaimed it. Or if someone else should prove worthy, but that wasn't going to be Akira.

"What actually happened?" the man with him asked, bewildered by these events.

"Masakado and his summoner became the shield that protected us," Akira said, trying to keep calm. "It took both of their lives. Could you give me a few moments?"

"S-sure." Both he and Flynn were relatively new in the CDF, but Flynn was already admired in their ranks. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been trusted with such a powerful divinity. This was sure to cause shock and sadness in them all.

There had been no stopping him from doing this. Akira had known from that evening he found Flynn inspecting the katana. After all, there'd been other times they'd both done this. There were still tales of Flynn as an empress' devoted guardian where Akira was merely an unnamed samurai whose sacrifice allowed them to escape a demonic force early in her rule.

"Damn the god that keeps this cycle going," Akira muttered. It was a hatred grown in his heart as long as the love he had for Flynn. Someday, they'd get the chance to battle the root cause of this. Not this lifetime. But maybe next time.

* * *

It was one of those times that Yuriko didn't mind people walking in, especially on business. But on hearing her, the messenger wondered if she'd rather be left alone. "What do you think of that fake?"

An unfamiliar man answered. "He's been around for a while." He chuckled. "It's just adorable watching him try, I want to pinch his cheeks and give him a wig." Yuriko laughed at that and the messenger finally caught sight of him, a handsome blond-haired man. "I really have no complaints if they want to make things easier on me. Leave him be, or help him out if it comes to it."

"All right, if that's how you feel." Yuriko then looked over at her. "Yes, what is it?"

"One of the young assassins had a report," she said, handing it over. She hadn't looked at it herself.

Yuriko nodded and took it, but didn't look immediately at it. "And since you're here, would you let Mii and Kei know that I will be going out on a mission? It's something I must do personally, but it could take a few days and I need to leave soon."

"A few days?" the messenger asked, surprised that Yuriko was going herself. "What is it for?"

"Making contact with certain persons," Yuriko said.

The blond man explained a little more, although it didn't clear up the mission any. "Mostly one of two vital souls. They've always had a strong neutrality leash on each other. If one goes too far into Law, the other goes into Chaos to even things out."

"But their moderation has not solved much," Yuriko said.

"Their leash must be tossed aside for either of them to take more drastic measures," the man said. "And the most certain way of doing that is to close in on one immediately."

Yuriko smiled, then said, "Don't mind this gentleman, he's a friend. Please get the message to them, I do have to leave and might not get a chance to tell anyone else myself."

"Yes, Yuriko, I'll do so immediately," the messenger said.

She'd never seen that man in the Ring of Gaea headquarters before, and never saw him there after. But if he had Yuriko's trust, he had to be on their side.

* * *

"I've done everything for God, everything," Kiyoharu mumbled, tracing one of the cross-shaped marks on his face. "But must we really die too if that is His wish?"

Akira had always spoke delicately around his old friend, even though sometimes he didn't want to. He never wanted to isolate Kiyoharu more than he already was and risk him doing something crazier than usual. But at this time, there wasn't a point to being nice about it. "We don't have to," he said. "If He was a truly loving God, He wouldn't let so many of our innocents die, much less try to eliminate us. He wouldn't have made us suffer so long through Pluto's reign. Since He shows us no mercy, we must strive for survival on our own or find a way to use the demons."

Kiyoharu still looked down at the floor. At least he didn't start up an impassioned speech on how this was all a test from God. Although, it wrung Akira's heart out to see him so lost. "I, I never told you, but Flynn had gone to pray for God to stop the missiles. Our Flynn, not this new Flynn. And he would have given his all, I know it. But he wasn't answered. I didn't want to accept it, because God had to listen to someone like Flynn. But, maybe He didn't answer."

Biting his lip, he refrained from saying that he knew that already. Flynn hadn't told him directly, but he knew his companion. The last time Akira had seen him, he had already been prepared to die. The only question that had been on his mind was why Flynn declined to say anything to him. He might not remember why in their next life.

Kiyoharu was difficult to console this time, understandably so. While Akira tried, something miraculous happened. The Flynn that Kiyoharu had called to them defeated the bizarre Ancient of Days. Somehow, this led the mad Creator to give them a tiny bit of mercy. He left what few survivors there were to continue surviving. The cocoons that had stolen away an entire generation of children returned to restore and repopulate the world. Would his older sister remember him? Or had she been changed? He could only hope she remembered.

Akira still had to organize his people, leave some to care for the injured and bring some level-headed people along to check the cocoon out. Even with that business at hand, he managed to catch Flynn before he left, possibly for good. "Do you mind if I speak with you about something personal for a moment?" he asked.

"Go ahead," he said, watching him curiously. The way he did felt like he wasn't sure why his feelings were so strong for someone he had little contact with. He didn't remember all that well.

For a moment, Akira wanted to kiss him and make him realize what he was feeling. But no, he had to hold back. This wasn't his Flynn, and was much younger than himself at that. "I was wondering, do you know an Akira in your world?"

"No," he said, uneasy. His discipline was strong, but there were tiny fidgets that wanted more expression and questions he wasn't letting himself ask.

Things between him and his Flynn had ended disastrously again. But there was always hope, that next time… "He'll be there somewhere, I'm sure of it," Akira said. "Treat him well, all right?"

He stared at him, hearing the implications of that request. "What's this about?"

"A tale of two messiahs," he said. "You'll understand when you meet him, maybe not immediately but it will come to you."

"Sure, I'll do what I can," he said, not wanting to commit himself while he didn't understand. But it would be clear to him soon, Akira felt sure of that.

* * *

Nanashi wasn't sure if the smartphone would work again. The screen needed to be replaced due to many cracks in it. When he tried out the apps, most of them wouldn't start. Not even the Demon Summoning Program, which was the most vital part to a Hunter. But if it could be made to work, he could claim it as his for having found it even if he was just a trainee.

The Boss was frowning at the phone. "Why did you put in the name Akira?"

"I like it," Nanashi said. It had come to him in his dreams. With how familiar it felt, he wanted to ask that it be his actual name instead of just his Hunter name.

"I hate to tell you this, but a lot of Hunters don't like that name," he said. "They associate it with a man considered to be a traitor, so it's an unlucky one."

"That's..." not what happened. But why was he so sure of that? Akira as a traitor… it made Nanashi feel shame and disappointment, resignation over a misinterpretation. He wasn't sure why.

"Are you feeling okay?" the Boss said, looking at his face. While he was the Boss, he was also Nanashi's adopted dad.

"If Akira's an unlucky name, it's not for that reason," he said, then grimaced. Being in the noisy bar wasn't helping. "No, my head feels weird."

"Well if you like the name Akira, I'll approve of it," the Boss said, taking out his own smartphone. "I just hope no one gives you flak for it. And here, I'll get you some proper aspirin for that headache. Go right to bed after taking it."

My name is Akira; Nanashi nearly said it, but bit back on it. "Thanks," he mumbled.

* * *

If he could, Akira would love to keep this new Flynn with him. He was still human, so it would take some convincing to keep him that way. Or maybe he could convince him to become a demonoid the same way he had been convinced. While he still felt grief and anger over how his Flynn had died, it never failed to cheer himself up to recall that crazy night when Flynn first showed him his demonoid form. Heh, more than just showed him, he doubted anyone else could drive him that wild again. Maybe this Flynn…

Although probably not. His Flynn had always been pushing the limits with Kenji and him; this Flynn was the very image of respectability and restraint. And yet, it was still Flynn, a warrior who stood unflinching before the forces of Hell and Heaven while Akira was the one who rallied others into joining them. Whenever they went into battle together, Flynn was always the more skilled even if sometimes Akira had more power. It wasn't so this time. He'd not stood a chance against Kenji, much less this Sanat monster.

This Flynn might never come back; Akira wanted to do something for him, even if only encourage him. "Hey, uh, do you know an Akira in your world?"

"No," he said showing some worry in his eyes. "I've been asked that before."

"Well I'm sure you'll find him if you look around," he said. "Heck, I don't think there's been a time when we didn't exist together; we always met up, or at least I don't remember any times we didn't."

"I'm really reincarnating?" Flynn asked, rubbing his head at the idea.

"Oh sorry, do you not remember that yet?" Maybe he'd messed up.

"I didn't think it could be real," he said. "But ever since I unsheathed Masakado's katana, it feels like some of my dreams are more real than others."

"It should become clearer when you meet your Akira," he said. "And don't go making him cry. I mean, we both understand what's at stake," except this Flynn didn't remember fully. "Well, you mostly do, I think. But if you can help it, think about how he feels before you go doing anything drastic."

Flynn closed his eyes. "All right. I wonder where he is."

* * *

"Hey, what'll you have?" the barkeeper asked.

For a moment, Flynn wanted to tell him that he wanted alcohol and he didn't care what it was. Maybe it would help, maybe it would make things worse. However, he'd not actually drank anything alcoholic in this life. Mikado Casualry would get beer that he'd never liked the smell of and the Samurai were encouraged to not take up the habit. "Tea will be fine," he said instead. It was safer to get tea down here since that required boiling the water and their tea usually masked anything remaining.

"I'll have the same," Isabeau said, sitting by him. Once the barkeeper was off getting their drinks, she turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

So she had noticed. "Yeah," Flynn said, rubbing his forehead.

"Is it about the Chalice of Hope? You're number two on the Hunter leader board now, so it shouldn't take much more."

"Not that," he said. It was a large burden, but he felt confidant he could fulfill it.

"Then what is it?"

He held a hand up. "We should take our drinks to one of the tables for this."

"If you'd rather do that," Isabeau said, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. "It must really bother you."

Even when they left the counter, he still wasn't sure about going into many details in a bar like this. Especially not this bar. "You remember how Masakado greeted us by saying that I had reincarnated?" Flynn started with. "I've been recalling that in more detail."

"Oh about his last summoner..." her eyes shifted as she realized it, "who sacrificed himself and became the Firmament. That sounds like an awful thing to remember."

"It's not actually bad," he said. "I was resolved; I don't remember if it was painful or anything. No, it's more about the alternate histories I've been telling you about. About, how there's always this guy named Akira." Conflicted feelings tugged at his mind, memories of companionship, of a wonderful passion… and then this? If he'd just left Mikado a few years earlier, they'd be the same age due to how slowly time moved down here. But the samurai wouldn't have let a fifteen-year-old into the demon-infested underground, nor would he have had a reason to go there.

"What about Akira?" Isabeau asked.

He suddenly wondered how she would take it. They were friends, but what if she felt something more than he did? Still, he'd started this talk. "Akira has always reincarnated with me," he said, trying to keep his voice level. "I fell in love with him, many lifetimes ago. But I hadn't found him in this lifetime; it's been uncertain feelings that I could easily put out of mind. Like you know something but it doesn't yet affect you. Only, I've met Akira now."

"Really?" She was leaning in on the table, oddly interested in this revelation. "Who is he?"

After sighing, he leaned on the table too. "Keep it quiet..." he glanced into the bar, then nodded over to a pair of kids at another table discussing matters over a smartphone. "Him."

She followed his gesture, then widened her eyes. "Wait, that Nanashi kid? He's the same Akira?"

Flynn put his hand at the side of his head, blocking his own sight of them. "I feel like a sick dirty bastard," he said. "They were saying they're fifteen so he's only a few years younger than we are. But he still looks like a kid, it's all wrong. I know it's him, which makes me remember things that... I really shouldn't remember them in context of someone that's currently a kid."

"Well that shouldn't last much longer," Isabeau said. "You'd just have to wait a couple years, right? Besides, this isn't a good time for things like that. There's still a lot that we need to do to make both of our lands peaceful. And if he remembers you too, he should understand if you want to wait until you're comfortable with being with him again; he seems kind and level-headed to me."

Right, that was the sensible thing. Take care of the important matters now, wait a bit of time, and it would be okay. Flynn smiled, feeling sheepish for having missed that. "Right, thanks. Though I'm surprised you accepted it so easily."

She smiled back at him. "Of course I would, we're friends and I can tell this matters a lot to you." Then there was a brightness to her eyes, something that didn't show up often. "Besides, if you think about how he could look in a couple years, you two would be really cute together."

Flynn groaned and put his face in his hands. "Isabeau, that's not helping." She giggled at him. Although, he did have to smile at the thought of what Nanashi, his Akira, might grow up to be.

* * *

"You really shouldn't do this, kid. If you know you both change from life to life, what's to say that it won't completely fall apart if you make it anything more than a brief fling?"

"It's not like that," Nanashi mumbled, trying to reply to Dagda without looking too weird to others. Nobody else could hear the god he was bound to unless he materialized before them.

"Well go ahead and make a fool of yourself if you must. He's probably going to decline you."

He wanted to shake his head to that, but could only bite his lip. That was likely to happen; Tokyo's current environment and the measly diet everyone had to live with meant that those his age were slow to grow up. Still, he wanted to catch Flynn before he fully left the area. He wanted to be sure that some of his better dreams were actually real, and that some worse ones weren't repeated.

The young woman Isabeau was with him. What was she to him? For a moment, Nanashi wondered if Dagda had the right idea and he should ignore this. But then they caught sight of him. "Flynn, could I ask you about something?" Nanashi said, since he didn't want the chance to escape him now that it was in front of him.

"Sure," Flynn said, almost looking aside but making himself look at him. No one else would see it, but he was nervous.

Or, Isabeau must have noticed. "I'll go pick up some items at the shop, be right back," she said, leaving them.

As they were out in the hall, they weren't exactly alone. But most people weren't paying them attention. "Do you remember me?" Nanashi asked. It hadn't been the question he meant to ask, but there were several in mind and that was the one that came out.

"As Akira?" Flynn asked quietly. "A little, not much is clear about it. I know there's good reason you chose that name."

"I don't remember a lot either, but..." what did he say? Nanashi couldn't remember ever being so nervous about anything. He knew he'd probably get turned down and that was out of his control, but he hoped for that little chance that maybe he could look past his age.

For a moment, Flynn moved like he might hug him. But he put a hand on his shoulder instead. "I do know a few things for certain. I'm sorry, but there's a lot that must be done now or more people will suffer." He glanced to the sides, then leaned closer and added, "Please understand, I'm not comfortable with being as close as we were right now. But once we get get past all this conflict with Lucifer and Merkabah, maybe this time will be the next time we've been waiting for. Don't do anything drastic in the meantime."

"You'd better not do anything drastic either," he said, feeling very much like Akira at that moment. Which he was Akira. It was just, he was also Nanashi, bound to Dagda.

Flynn actually smiled at him; there was the man he loved, just holding back for now. "I won't, I promise."

Had he already done something too drastic?

* * *

Nanashi knew he had done something too drastic when Flynn collapsed with a sickening thud onto the pavement by Masakado's katana. He knew it'd been too drastic when the strange figure in a pink gown snatched up Asahi to force Flynn to give up. Worst of all, he'd been unable to stop any of it himself. Dagda had forced him to obey Odin's commands and now they were at the mercy of a strange almost-human god.

And he still could not do a thing. His legs felt encased in lead for all that they wouldn't move. Maybe he couldn't have helped Flynn directly against Krishna, Odin, and all the other gods around him. But he could have at least gotten Asahi out of Maitraya's grasp, allowing Flynn to defend himself or back off. However, Dagda was not allowing him to move.

Frustration cut into his heart and a flood of hatred seized him. Damn the God that maintained this cycle! So many lifetimes of accomplishing things that didn't last; so many times that his heart had been crushed seeing Flynn sacrifice himself for their cause, or been pained with guilt for subjecting him to the same.

But things were different in this life… heh, right, Dagda wanted him to be a Godslayer and it sounded like Krishna wanted to do the same to Flynn. Once they could come back together, two warriors with trust built up over too many lifetimes to count who had been forged and sharpened just for this purpose, well, no god would be able to stand up to them, not even the mightiest. "You and Krishna will die too," he murmured.

"I won't stop you from doing that, Nanashi," Dagda said, pleased with the threat. "Just realize that I should be last or your unnatural life will no longer be supported."

"I'm Akira, the Godslayer."

* * *

Such fun, when prey welcomes with smiling admiration. So many souls around. They wait for release; Shesha desire to give them release. Consume them for reincarnation of all. Salvation. No, not yet. Master has plan. Shesha to follow Master's plan. Hunt them with slyness; hunt them with deception.

Smell the concrete and metal… human sweat, clothing, fresh demon meat (Hare of Inaba, ooo, that was nice), electronic equipment. Humans navigate by sight. That is, hard thing. Make eyes move to watch way ahead, meet others. Shesha see only movement and light. Dark shadow, manmade light, humans moving though motionless structure. Shesha navigate by scent and feel. Human body not good for feel, need what could be found in sight to move. Master allow some improvement to feel of air to help, still hard.

Smell that human: death, divine power, enduring soul. And bad sword, weapon that pierced and hurt. Master wants this Godslayer's soul, help with Kalki. Shesha remember human protocol. "Hello Akira, do you have some time to spare? I wanted to talk with you alone."

Dead human, yet anticipating such a time with special person. Yes yes, Kalki and Akira seek each other. "Sure, we haven't gotten a mission update yet. The others had things to do here, but I'm already prepared."

Not time for hunting targets, not yet. Shesha… remember special human protocol? Take Akira now or wait until next hunt?

Master wants this Godslayer's soul much. "I expected that of you. Come on we have some time."

"Sure." Scent of happiness comes from Akira. Not lustful? Strange, they were special human relation, yes? In room to find separation from others, Akira not as happy. Bad choice? "This is the room you stayed in in our previous life."

Akira remember reincarnation? Not normal for humans. "Huh, might be why I was drawn over here."

He tries to be happy. Humans needlessly complicated, hard to be one. "You're not going to do something drastic again, are you?"

Negative to confirming question… human protocol found, but special human protocol? "Going after both the angels and demons is drastic, but we'll make it through just fine. I just wanted some time alone with you, since we haven't gotten together much. You're always best in high spirits." Souls in high spirits have delicious taste, different from delicious taste of fear. Shesha often tastes fear in souls, want high spirits instead.

"You haven't taken back the katana." Akira's scent is wary. "Are, are you really Flynn?"

Bad. Shesha fail at special human protocol. Master to be displeased. Take Akira's soul, that will work. Change human protocol to cause fear. Shesha grabs him at shoulders and pushes him against wall. "Picked up on that already, have you? I'll just have to consume you now. Don't fight, what would the others think if they found us like that?"

Akira still struggles. Take quick… thrown across room into table, what? Dagda is beside Akira, scented of jealousy and anger. "You're not taking him from me, Shesha."

"Traitor." True nature speaks, not human. They know, Shesha not hide. "I'll take you both!"

"No." Hand motions look familiar.

Pretty flute music! Master? Where? Music is nice, like music. Shesha not care about anything with music. What should Shesha do, Master?

"We could have used a flute to stop it?" Akira is dumbfounded.

Flute stops. Keep playing? Shesha be nice.

Dagda is dismissive. "Of course, but if Krishna is around, his flute would override mine. I can do many things, but that flute is special and he's a master of it. We would have to steal that flute, or find another flute master."

"But then where's Flynn?" Akira is worried, moves in agitation. "We don't want to go up against Lucifer and Merkabah with a fake Flynn, especially not if he's really Shesha."

"You're more than enough for the job, and _you will not talk about this._ "

Orders. Don't talk about this. Shesha agrees. Flute returns, pretty flute.

"Dagda, we can't..." Akira chokes on orders. His scent is strongly upset.

Flute stops. "And you, Shesha, _forget what happen_ _s_ _in this room._ "

Orders. Forget what happens in this room. Shesha agrees.

"What are you doing, Dagda? You could have solved this all yourself! So many people have died and yet..."

" _Q_ _uiet!"_

Akira chokes again, stumbles onto a bench.

Dagda growls. Shesha still forgets all in this room. "You and Flynn have always espoused a path of neutrality, even when it seemed you didn't. But it always spirals back around and never goes anywhere. Is it any wonder that more extremes keep showing up trying to get the world out of that rut? I'm lucky you stumbled across me because now I will show you what your neutrality leash is actually doing.

"Of course, you're not the true cause of all this. But that's for later. We'll take out the demon and angels even with this fake alongside us. Trust me, we're getting to the root of things by letting him follow his orders."

"All of you gods are monsters," Akira mutters quietly. Shesha not even speak with orders of quiet. Akira is bold; his soul must be strong. "Though..."

"It would take your soul a while to accept that truth, that humans are monsters too," Dagda said. "Forget what past memories you have, only a select few are allowed to pass on to enforce your futile mission. _You don't have to be quiet anymore, let's go._ "

Metal and concrete hall, scent of humans passed by; Akira smells of bitter frustration. Wrong, Shesha knows something is wrong. What to do? Master wants this Godslayer's soul. Needs special human protocol. Put hand on Akira. "Is something wrong? I wanted to be with you."

Akira throws hand off. "You're..." Akira chokes briefly. "Not now; leave me alone." Akira leaves.

Shesha not ready for this. Ignore, there is to be battle, is to be hunt. Shesha will get soul of Akira for Master.

* * *

The flute pierced his mind, blocking Flynn's thoughts from fully forming. It mourned the fall of the gods, bubbled in seething hatred against the one who cursed them, pitied the sight of humanity struggling to live under the last insane true divine. But was that love? Or was the hate being masked with love to make it seem right?

"Kalki," a sweet voice said, seemingly right next to him even though the torturous flute was still playing. "It's almost time. Accept your role. All the other pieces are in place; even this little intrusion can't stop us. You love humanity too, don't you? Let's show our love to the world, Kalki. Accept, please."

There was something in him that struggled to reply 'yes'. If it would stop that damn flute, 'yes'. But no, he wasn't Kalki. He was Flynn. He'd been doing just fine on his own; the people of Tokyo had put their faith in him. He had to get back to them. And, intrusion? Was it Akira?

"Hmm? Oh, Dagda finally shows his hand," there was an amused chuckle at that. "You haven't heard yet, but he has your precious Akira as a dead puppet in his firm grip. He wants Akira to claim our Cosmic Egg for the two of them, while Akira's companions want him to destroy it. If Akira claims the Cosmic Egg, he'll have to destroy his companions to do so. If he wants to destroy it, he'll have to fight Dagda when that cynical god can crush his soul directly. What do you think he'll do, Kalki?"

"Akira..." Flynn mumbled. Akira wouldn't kill those he called his companions. Right? But then he'd die and maybe their love would be lost for good even if they reincarnated again. Did he even know this incarnation of Akira well enough to know what he'd choose?

No, he had to have faith in Akira. He'd make the right choice.


	2. Massacre Ending

**Massacre**

No, no… the screams of battle and death reached even to the heart of the Cosmic Egg. Akira wouldn't do this! They were tasked with saving the Goddess of Tokyo, this went directly against that purpose. Was the world so screwed up that even his lover became a traitor?

No… the world was screwed up, yes. That was what the White had been trying to show him all along, that even moderation would fail because the forces at work would keep shrilling their extremes and earning them. Strike down one avatar of the Creator, it didn't matter because He had many others. Even the chaotic beings of hell could turn out to simply be another avatar. That wasn't Akira; that was Nanashi, puppet of yet another god. The flute said so.

The flute told him that Flynn had failed, but he still had another chance.

"What will you do, Godslayer?"

His mind was white. "I… am Kalki."

* * *

When you stripped the divinity away from a god, they turned out to be just another demon. When you stripped the divinity away from the last god who held onto it, there was nothing that could stand in your way. Everything was settled.

Every old god was dead. Even Dagda, faded away to the wind running over the plains. There was only the new God. Only one, in a bright new universe full of promise.

He did have two companions, the Mother and his Godslayer. But they would be faithful only to him, no matter what. "You two can call me Akira, but anyone else will only know Nanashi as it is no name," he said.

"As you wish," the Mother said. Their past life didn't matter, only what they were now. They would help populate the new universe.

The Godslayer, though, his past mattered because finally, they could stay together. "You are always Akira to me," Flynn said.

"And you are always Flynn to me," he said, smiling. "Will you finally kiss me?"

"Sure." And he leaned over to kiss hm. Finally…

This wasn't right. It was like kissing a peach to find no sweetness to it. When the brief kiss was given, Akira got hold of his collar so that he stayed close. He looked into Flynn's eyes and saw a doll looking back at him. A pretty face, maybe a hint of a smile, but his eyes showed no soul behind them. He was empty as a lifeless weapon. No, this had to be Flynn. Things were just different; they'd always be together now.

Without warning, Flynn showed some expression. He cringed and fell to his knees. Akira caught him. "Flynn?!"

"Stop the flute," he said in a pained voice, putting his head in Akira's lap. "Please?"

What flute? He looked around at the glowing flowers that now filled is throne room. There was no flute visible, but under the leaves… the Mother walked over obediently and picked up a distinctive instrument. "This is still here," she said, coming over with it.

Krishna's flute. How had that survived? Perhaps because it had been dropped in here. It seemed silent, but some magic still flowed through it. Akira could barely hear its deceitful tones when he took it. "Hmm. Off to hell with it." He flung it away as hard as he could. There wasn't a hell in this universe and there might not be need of one. But he could make sure that flute went as far away from Flynn as possible.

Flynn still wasn't well, so Akira let him rest where he was. There was no threat to them right now. Besides, this could be a good sign. If he had time to recover from Krishna's torment, he might recover himself as well. No, not might, he would. Akira would make it so.

After all, he was the Creator and he could do anything.

* * *

"I wish to discuss something with you, Nameless One," the angel said.

Akira was reluctant to give up this reverie right now. The new humanity was so fascinating to watch. Through their own eyes, going down to their lands to be with them, from afar; they were a children who held everything in wonder. They played and poked around, coming up with their own reasons for why things were as they were. Although, they'd never truly know. He loved them as they were.

However, he also had love for his servants. These angels were not disturbing organisms evoking the incomprehensible. They were as devoted as the two at his side, endearing and kind. And this particular angel was one he was very fond of. He'd been created to evoke the beauty of the morning sun, a shining presence for all. Somehow, his name among the other angels had become Lucifer. But as the Mother said, this was his Lucifer. Things didn't have to go the same way.

"What is it, Lucifer?" he asked, looking up to him.

"It's about the humans," he said. "They're wonderful as they are and I love them just as you. But I can't help but feel like they could be something even greater. Knowledge slips through their fingers as soon as they grasp it and every day is as new as the last. They don't have to be that way. If they could retain what they learn and grow from there, they could have unlimited potential."

"They're happy as they are," Akira said. It had been one of his driving forces in creation, that his creations were happy. They didn't need to suffer as those in the past universe did.

Lucifer had apparently been thinking about this for a while, because he wasn't going to give up on it easily. "But what are they actually accomplishing? One of them made this lovely sculpture with flowers that I wanted to leave with them, but it got dismantled while they slept and they forgot about it when they awoke. They could do amazing things, even beyond our expectations. As they are now, they're like dolls that can run around and play, but never grow beyond that because their minds are emptier than they could be."

His eye twitched. Flynn stayed by his side, quiet as always.

Not noticing that, the angel went on with his argument. "They love you, but only because that is what they expect of themselves. If they could grow to understand their world and how wonderful you made it for them, their love would become deep and true."

"Are you calling what they have a false love?!" Akira demanded of him, hitting his throne with his fist.

Lucifer paled, not having anticipated this. "No, but it does ring hollow."

"No it does not!" They were happy; things were peaceful. He shouldn't have spoken up like this.

"But you're the Creator. Are you really happy with shallow praise?"

"You don't understand how wrong you are," he said. They'd grow to be better; Flynn would get better. It would just take time, and keeping things as peaceful and quiet as possible. "Things are fine as they are. And you're the one whose been trying to keep their works around for longer than necessary, aren't you?" He shifted his hand.

Following silent orders, Flynn moved like lightning, drawing his sword and slashing Lucifer across his face. The angel screamed at the unexpected pain, covering his face and falling back. It was unfortunate, he didn't really want to kill this one. But he was doing dangerous things, trying to push humanity along faster than they could handle. At his other side, the Mother hid her face too, troubled by the traitor.

"Leave them alone," Akira ordered. "I understand best how to guide them; I will not allow them to be ruined as your questions have ruined yourself."

For a moment, it seemed Lucifer would back off with that. But a previously unseen resolve shone in his eyes; he thought the issue was too important to let go. "No… you ruin them by keeping them leashed to you so tightly. Let them free to live and grow."

He got off his throne for this, not allowing him to escape now. "Do not question me ever again, Lucifer. I won't allow it. Be gone to hell!"

When the angel was gone, Flynn put his sword away. "Should I hunt him down?"

"Not yet, we'll give him a chance to change his mind," Akira said. "Things will not go the same way."

* * *

Lucifer's own light was the only thing illuminating this dreary place. It was unlike anywhere else in Creation, ruined and sickly. Not having seen it before, he wondered if this was where the things made from the Creator's nightmares ended up. And he was down here now, alone and forsaken.

While his wound was healing, he wasn't sure if he could completely erase it. It was a mark of his Creator's anger and hatred. But, why had He flown into a rage like that? Was the idea of humans becoming more than they were really so disturbing? Or was it only because he had questioned His plans? This wasn't fair; it couldn't be right.

After a while, it became clear that just thinking about this was going nowhere. Lucifer took a better look at his immediate surroundings, wondering where to go from here. As he did, his eye fell upon something strange. It resembled the little whistles that the humans sometimes carved from wood to amuse themselves. But it was longer and thinner, bearing some kind of magic. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands, trying to figure it out.

"That is Krishna's flute," a woman's soft voice said.

Lucifer looked up from where he was sitting and saw a woman covered entirely by a black silk veil. "Who are you?"

"I have no name yet," she said. "I was born of the Mother's tears on seeing you fall from grace. I have a little of her knowledge; I have come to accompany you."

"Perhaps they did have some love for me," he said. "I don't know if they do anymore. But this flute, who is Krishna and why is it here?"

"I do not know who that name belongs to. The flute is here because it was thrown out well before you were created. While it is said that God's Sword is unfaltering and invincible, there is one thing that makes him falter: that flute."

"Then it's the one thing that could undo his invulnerability too," Lucifer said. And there was no way to get at the Creator while His Sword was always at His side. He put the flute to his lips and tried blowing across one of the holes. He could only make faint halting notes at first, but quickly learned to make pure piercing ones.


	3. Bonds Ending

**Bonds**

"You will accept no matter what." Krishna sounded tense, pressed for time or action.

"Flynn!"

Still hearing that damn flute, Flynn opened his eyes to Isabeau's call. Something seemed strange with his body, more than just finally being off that cross. His vision was unsteady but there was clearly a group in front of him. Was his Akira here? Or had he fallen in standing against his captor?

Then something grabbed hold of his mind, no, his soul. Gripped it so tight that everything got eclipsed by that power and the flute. His thoughts seemed white… no, he couldn't give in to them. He recalled times when he had been in awe of the determination of the people of Tokyo. If they could fight for themselves in spite of great odds, then he could certainly fight back against… whatever was going on.

He remembered the feel of drawing his sword; it appeared in his hand in a dream state. Now if he just pursued that flute, he could strike its player. There was no time to think of how this was happening. He just needed to fight with the others.

The notes got jarred out of tune. "I will not accept this, no matter what you try!"

* * *

This place stretched to infinity, a starry horizon that blurred land and sky. There were doors with no clear way to get to them, paths that shouldn't be passable but were the only ways forward. While it took strange thinking to plot a course forward, Akira wasn't intimidated by it. He was fulfilling one of his longest held desires, to dethrone the one who would not let humanity fulfill their true potential.

And this time, he wasn't alone in a dangerous quest. Asahi was with him; she'd stuck by his side for years, even gave her life so that he could go on. While he wasn't the same, Dagda still kept close, supporting him now instead of holding his very life hostage. There were others of Tokyo too: Nozomi, Hallelujah, and Toki were all from vastly different groups, coming together for the good of all. They were joined by those of Mikado: Isabeau, Gaston, and even Navarre were going against what had once been all they knew, absolutely loyalty to God, in order to do what they all felt was right. And, Flynn was with them as well. He'd not said what all Krishna had done to him; he pressed on in their quest to make sure they could succeed.

"You holding up?" Akira asked when Flynn winced at unearthly sounds passing around the floating stairs.

"Yeah," he said. Once anyone else who might have been concerned turned back to their path, Flynn glanced at him and gave a small grateful smile.

Akira nodded, briefly smiling back before continuing to take the lead for their group. This wasn't the time for anything more than that. But that bit of concern surely had to help Flynn keep his focus; it cheered Akira to see proof that his deeper feelings hadn't changed.

* * *

We finally get to see a world at peace, together.

One of the first big projects that Akira had suggested was to break through the Firmament on the side, creating a tunnel to the actual surface of the Earth. Mikado had lush farmland, but wasn't prepared to support more than themselves. A side tunnel would not only be less complicated than the Sky Tower tunnel, but it gave them access to far more abundant farmland. Years ago, it had been declined as the outer world had been irradiated in the missile swarms. Now that it was clear that hundreds of years had passed outside the reach of the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, it should be safe.

Akira had been just a kid, Flynn thought. But at the same time, he'd been the leader of their team to take down the crazed Creator. That led to people listening when he spoke. And while their past lives were still unclear memories, there was enough hidden wisdom in them to guide them more than their physical elders.

But Akira couldn't be mistaken for a kid anymore. He still had a half-shaved wild haircut, and he was shorter than Flynn. But he'd lost the childish face and had a build that more properly reflected him as strong (though some still got surprised at all that he could do). At the moment, he was speaking with some farmers about how things were going. Demon and human workers were still finishing off the exit tunnel's structure, making sure it would be sturdy and safe.

They'd been working separately to deal with what troublesome demons and angels remained. However, Flynn had caught sight of a new picture of him yesterday and knew this was the time he was waiting for. He thought about breaking his restraint at several points, especially when memories of that flute got into his head and wouldn't let go. But it hadn't felt right. No more, that wasn't a problem anymore.

When there seemed like a good pause in the conversation with the farmers, Flynn walked out of the tunnel to meet up with them. "Excuse me, I came about the scouting job," he said.

Akira looked surprised as he turned and smiled at him. "Oh, hey Flynn! Sure, we can head out in a moment."

Flynn looked out at the land before them while they finished up their discussion. A beautiful green expanse was out there, wilder than Mikado and completely unlike Tokyo. Off to the south, he could see the sun glittering off the ocean. A few fields were started, along with a tiny town for those working outside to live in. Mikado, Tokyo, and these fields were all the same land, the place he was charged with protecting.

Since it was a simple scouting mission, they didn't have much to discuss before heading out to look around. "After this, you want to go out somewhere?" Flynn asked.

"You finally will?" Akira asked, smiling eagerly.

"I'll tell you more then," Flynn said, since even a simple mission needed attention. They'd have all the time they could want to flirt later.

* * *

One of the problems with going out with Flynn was that Akira had two girls who continued to have interest in him. Toki at least accepted that he might want to be with someone else; she still gave some not so subtle hints that she'd go out with him if he just asked. However, she thought he'd rather be going out with Asahi. Asahi wasn't as possessive as she used to be. Still, she wasn't looking for someone else.

There was a festival going on today; this was the first rice harvest out on the surface, so they'd decided to celebrate the hard work of the farmers. There was already a noisy cheer everywhere and the day was just beginning. "Nanashi, do you want to hang out today," Asahi asked.

"You never listen to what people like to be called, do you?" Akira teased her. "Sorry, I have plans with someone else today."

She seemed disappointed. "Oh really? Who are you hanging out with?"

"Flynn." They'd agreed to meet up here. Since he wasn't here, it was as good a time as any to try explaining to her. "I've been telling you about what I remember from past lives. Flynn's always been with me, but we haven't really gotten much time to be together."

"I see," she said, but then she blinked. "Hey wait… you kept joking around that you liked somebody but couldn't date them. Were you being serious?"

"Sorry, but yeah," he said. Her lips tightened; Akira rubbed his head. "I'm really sorry; I didn't want to hurt you, but that's because you're my only family. But since he and I are actually back to dating, I have to let you know."

"Oh well, sure, I mean, if that's what makes you happy," she looked down in dejection.

He really should have told her sooner even though he hadn't been looking forward to it. It was just so hard to talk her out of things. When he joked about it, he had been hoping that she picked up on the patterns. "I hope you can find somebody who makes you really happy too. Still, you can count on me any time as a brother."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, smiling but still not enthusiastic.

"Here you guys are," Isabeau said, coming out of the crowd. Flynn was walking by her; he had his eyes mostly closed, only keeping an eye on where he was walking. Something was bothering him. As Akira saw that, Isabeau saw how Asahi was. "We got stopped a bit to watch a small band down the street. Oh, and Asahi, did you need any help with the healer's station for the duel sports?"

"I'm just helping out, but we could check in there," Asahi said. With that, the two girls excused themselves. Isabeau quietly said something to the younger girl that surprised her; hopefully she could help out.

"Man, I tried to talk with her about us again," Akira said, watching them disappear into the crowd.

That distracted Flynn a little. "You think she's going to accept it?"

"Not right away," he admitted. "But I hope she understands eventually." Akira then turned to him and quietly asked, "Was there a flute in that band?"

"Yes," Flynn said, embarrassed and trying to hide it. "I don't think anyone other than Isabeau noticed. It's just, it sticks in my mind."

Akira took his hand and tugged him closer. "Well given what's going on today, I'll have plenty to distract you with." He winked. "Even if we don't sneak off somewhere alone."

The sweetness of his smile right then was handsome, enough to make Akira put his problems with Asahi out of mind. "Maybe later, people are expecting to see us around. Just keep talking so it's all I hear inside."

When he had been known as Nanashi, he'd been a rather quiet kid. But being around Flynn made him want to be more talkative; knowing he was still alive gave him the courage to lead others. "Sure, we could talk about anything at all now."

* * *

This place spoke of silent emptiness, of the great distance that once existed between its ruler and the ordinary world. His shoes against the hard surface should have filled that silence; the sounds got swallowed up instead. While the streams and pools of stars should have swirled all around them, the shimmering colors moved like molasses instead. Even the once shining stairs were dimmed.

They should have been evicted from this place the moment they tried to enter. No one could stop them now.

"As far as Dagda's suicidal plot went, I'm shocked that his successor didn't remember this detail," he said. "It was part of his madness, yes, but one would think that someone else would realize that the Creator's throne remained."

"We never mentioned that fact to anyone," his female companion said. In this place, she took a less human form, a jagged black body surrounding a white humanoid core. "The other person who could have known it well was resealed away from the world."

"We will have to speak with him and remedy that," the blond man said. He put his hand on the ancient throne. Without the radiance of its last resident around, some faint old stains like blood could be found. "In the ways of belief and reality, the throne of the Creator cannot remain empty forever. Humanity has not yet reached the point where mysteries no longer exist. As long as there is unknown, they will seek illumination on the unknown. And so the Creator will be revived."

Chuckling, she kept to the side. This was the one person she didn't mind deferring to. "Unless someone else has already taken the throne for their own."

"Or so we hope," he said, smiling. It was a risk, but he sat in the throne. The universe they were currently in trembled, trying to comprehend what had just happened. For a moment, his eyes were pure gold. "We've finally overcome our curse."

"And what will be do now that we're free?" All their work had been getting here; she had trusted him to think of anything that went beyond.

He relaxed in the throne, snapping his fingers and producing a blank soul. It was accepting him. "We'll leave humanity be for a few generations. Let them enjoy the victory they rightly deserve. After the heroes of this day pass on, we could have some fun."


End file.
